


Maintenance Request

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Landlord Derek, M/M, Tenant Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles got the flyer on his door, he was so ready. Finally! Finally, the landlord was showing his face and having a building meeting where the tenants, mainly Stiles, could air their grievances. Stiles’s phone calls and messages to the dude had gone unanswered for weeks, and it was getting ridiculous. Stiles could barely afford rent as it is, he couldn’t also be dishing out money to repair the dishwasher and the broken pipe in the bathroom, and the dead electrical outlet by his bed. And that was only the start of the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintenance Request

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of [this AU gifset](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/96560548488/were-dragon-hoechlinth-ok-then-i-am-isaac) and subsequent tags/fic idea. I had an anon on Tumblr request fic to go along with it. So here it is.
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/96587980493/please-write-something-about-the-last-sterek-au-you).

When Stiles got the flyer on his door, he was  _so_  ready. Finally!  _Finally_ , the landlord was showing his face and having a building meeting where the tenants, mainly Stiles, could air their grievances. Stiles’s phone calls and messages to the dude had gone unanswered for weeks, and it was getting ridiculous. Stiles could barely afford rent as it is, he couldn’t also be dishing out money to repair the dishwasher and the broken pipe in the bathroom, and the dead electrical outlet by his bed. And that was only the start of the list.

And these were definitely not things cause by Stiles okay. So this landlord better not try to put it back on him and like take his deposit or something. The building was in sad shape to begin with (one of the main reasons why Stiles could afford the rent cause it was so low), and it didn’t help any that the landlord wasn’t doing his duties and keeping to his responsibilities.

But boy did Stiles plan on holding him to his obligations. His dad was the Sheriff a few towns over, and he knew that this was negligence of some kind he was positive. If the dude refused to meet Stiles’s  ~~demands~~  requests, then Stiles was taking it to the police. Maybe then the guy would rethink his whole attitude towards owning a building and abandoning his legal obligations to everyone in it.

The meeting is held in the upstairs loft of the building, which Stiles is pretty sure has been empty the entire time he’s been living there. Stiles is right on time according to the flyer, but so far there is only one man, one very attractive man, sitting on a chair in the room.

"Are you here for the building meeting?" Stiles asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just waiting for everyone to show up," the guy answered, his voice low and gruff.

"Well, I don’t know about you, but I’ve got a few choice things to say to our landlord when he shows up." Stiles stepped further into the room, coming closer to the few rows of chairs that were sitting out.

"Oh? Like what?"

"My water pressure is terrible, mainly cause there’s a broken pipe that I’ve reported but has yet to be fixed. My oven is broken, which ok it’s not like I bake a ton, but it’s the fact that I can’t even if I wanted to, and that’s just the start, dude. Do you want me to keep going? Cause I can… for like an  _hour_. I have a whole list. And I have called and put in requests for all of them and no one has shown up and nothing is fixed.”

Stiles sighs and flops down in a chair across from the man. “Look, sorry dude. I’m just very frustrated. I didn’t mean to dump this all on you. I’m sure you’ve got important issues you want to bring up too. What’s your name? Which apartment are you in?”

The man chuckles to himself and looks at Stiles with an eyebrow raised.

"I’m Derek Hale. I own the building."

Stiles’s mouth drops open, his eyes bulge out, and he immediately wants to jump out the window because seriously????

"Ha ha oh, well I’m Isaac Lahey and I live in 3b, wear too many scarves, and am no way affiliated with Stiles Stilinski, whoever that douche is."

The man—Derek—laughs and shakes his head. “I gave Isaac his keys, so I know you’re not him.”

Stiles winces because shit. “Oh.”

"Sorry, I’ve been out of town dealing with some family matters. I should have left someone here in my place, but I had to leave in a hurry and forgot. I was able to listen to my messages today, and I’m guessing you’re Stiles from 2a?"

Stiles hangs his head guiltily, “Yes. I am.” Shit if he had known that they guy was Derek, that he’d been dealing with family stuff, he wouldn’t have been so rude on the phone or ranted to the guy about how crappy he thought he was. “I’m sorry. I’ve been dealing fine, and family is important, I get it.”

"They were," Derek says in a hush, then quickly adds, "But, making sure you are comfortable in your home is my job. I’m sorry for neglecting that. I’ll make sure that all your requests are taken care of as soon as possible."

Stiles looks up at that. “Really? Wow, okay. Uh, thanks.”

"Of course. Did you have anything else?"

"Uh… it might be nice to have a community garden on the roof? But that’s like not super important, I just wanted to see if anyone else thought it might be good."

Derek smiles and nods. “I actually think that is a nice idea. I’ll see what I can do.”

"Cool. Uh, and if you need help or something with it, I can… I mean, it was my idea, so…"

"That would be good. I don’t know much about gardening."

"Oh, it’s easy. I mean once you plant everything it’s all about remembering to water after that."

Derek nods but turns his head to see a few other people in the doorway. He waves them in, and although a few look bored, a couple others look ready for a fight, much like Stiles had been. Stiles sits back when Derek starts the meeting, having already made his complaints. Derek is incredibly gracious through the whole thing. Apologizing for the delay in response, nodding in understanding when people voice their concerns, sitting back and taking all of the yelling and complaints.

Derek is amazing and takes full responsibility and blame for his faults as a landlord, and Stiles is seriously impressed. Everyone leaves happier than when they arrived, and they all seem keen on Stiles’s garden idea. When Stiles curls up in bed that night, he still doesn’t have a working oven, water pressure, and a working plug, but he rests assured that they’ll be taken care of soon.

Soon turns out to be the very next day, which Derek must be trying to make up for his failings, especially since it’s not some general maintenance man that greets Stiles but Derek himself.

Stiles immediately regrets answering the door in his boxers and a t-shirt, especially since Derek is looking back at him wearing a tank top and a fucking tool belt like he’s from the Village People, only sexier. So much sexier.

Moving into this building was the best and worst decision of Stiles’s life, and it’s only confirmed when he catches Derek bend over to investigate the oven. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
